This invention relates to turbomachinery systems in general and in particular to turbomachinery systems in which two or more sources of working fluid are required to be used simultaneously. These working fluids may be provided at different temperatures, pressures and velocities and thus require handling within the system each in a different manner.
In the prior art devices of this type, a separate piece of rotating machinery was provided for each fluid source. If the machinery to utilize the fluid were a turbine there would be provided multiple turbines, one for each fluid source to be used. Thus, as the number of fluid sources increased the complexity and cost of the system was increased and the reliability substantially decreased.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a single turbine which is adapted to accept multiple streams of varying fluids simultaneously. Thus a single piece of rotating machinery can accommodate a variety of fluid sources.